generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Endgame, Part 2
"Endgame, Part 2" is the 20th episode of the third season of Generator Rex, and the 60th episode of the overall series. It is a continuation of "Endgame, Part 1" and the season finale of the third season as well as the Series finale. Overview Rex must risk losing his memory and resort to his last line of defense to defeat the Consortium. But will it be enough? Plot The episode starts with Black Knight narrating recent events. The streets of most cities are destroyed by the Consortium and crowded with protesters. Several Providence units fly in to arrest the Consortium, only to be stopped by the new powers granted to them by the Meta-Nanites. Black Knight smugly comments that no one can stop them as the scene switches back to Providence. Back at Providence Headquarters, White Knight and several of his agents are seen watching the chaos happening all around the world on a large monitor. Back in the laboratory, an unconscious Rex is going through the scanner. Dr. Holiday is studying the dormant state in which Rex has remained following his battle with the Consortium as Six enters the room. He displays concern for the boy's well-being, but Holiday eases the tension by explaining that Rex is only sleeping while his nanites repair his injuries. Deep within the recesses of his mind, Rex is unable to find a way that might help, although an image of his robotic E.V.O. form is shown briefly. Around this time, the Nanite Project Scientists are shown having a meeting of their own back at the Research Facility. Peter Meechum enters the room escorted by the Black Pawns, complaining about their status as prisoners. He has a brief exchange with Caesar Salazar, but Gabriel Rylander is quick to point out that the Consortium controlling the power of the Meta-Nanites is a much bigger problem. Before they can fully address these developments, Black Knight appears on the screen and orders them to come upstairs to the board room. Meechum displays an annoyance that the committee still treats the ordeal as if it were a business, but they quickly comply. During the following meeting, the Consortium Members complain that they were only given a fifth of the power they had been promised. They demand that the scientists find a way to fix it, but Caesar dismisses the notion on the grounds that an attempt to extract and return the Meta-Nanites would probably kill them. Black Knight questions whether or not it would be worth the risk to them, but the others ultimately agree to go through with the procedure. Van Kleiss explains what it will take to fix the complications before crazily asking whether anyone has seen his socks. Although the Consortium seems doubtful, Black Knight tells them to stay out of trouble while Van Kleiss makes the preparations. Meanwhile, Agent Six is seen training with a battle robot back at Providence. Rex walks in and asks where his E.V.O, friends were taken after being caught by Black Knight, but Six informs him that they're still looking for them. Rex then asks about the robot that he can build with his powers, but Six seems hesitant to answer. He grimly leads Rex into the computer room to show him some footage taken the last time he used the robotic build. Although Rex displays excitement at the idea, Six mentions that this power is a weapon of last defense, and mentions a promise he made to prevent him from using it again. He warns him that this form could result in Rex losing his memory, and asks him to consider the consequences if he intends to do it again. Rex is then seen playing basketball with Noah while discussing this new development, but his friend remains just as conflicted by the risks that are involved. Rex asks for a sign as he manages to get the ball into the hoop, and in that moment appears to make his decision. Several miles away, the Consortium and Van Kleiss prepare to begin the procedure to reinstall the nanites into their bodies. Rex arrives at the base to finish what he started. The Consortium members leave the facility to confront him, joining together into a giant robot to do battle. Although he manages to hold his own against the group, the others separate from Black Knight, complaining that she is the one giving the orders. After a brief skirmish with Rex, Black Knight points out that she has the power to join them together into one being, and claims that they can do whatever they want once Rex is dealt with. After fusing back together, the Consortium seems to win, but Rex counters by activating his Omega Nanite form. This action gives him access to its "target frame", turning him into a robot of similar stature. He manages to cope with the Consortium's power and fights back. Providence then arrives on the scene, with Six, Holiday, Bobo, and Noah riding inside one of the tanks. The group leads a fleet of airships and several more ground assault vehicles onto the battle field to combat the threat. White Knight then appears on the screen and explains that whatever agreement they had about Rex no longer applies. Doctor Holiday questions what he means, but Six only replies that it is a second chance. During the fight Rex recovers several memories of his forgotten childhood past, including the time he spent with his family, and some encounters with Van Kleiss and Black Knight during the Nanite Project. The battle results in a gigantic explosion, turning him back to normal and creating a giant crater around his body. His friends crowd around him and question whether or not he recognizes them, and Rex happily declares that he does before acknowledging the pain in his back. He quickly forgets this upon realizing that the enemy had managed to escape after the fight. Meanwhile the Consortium re-enters the base and enters their respective containers again. As they prepare to begin the procedure to gain their full powers, Van Kleiss is seen shaving off his facial hair with an old-fashioned hand razor. The Black Pawns try to stop Rex's team from breaking into the building, but Rex shields the others from their laser blasts and destroys all of the robots using his technopathy. Now free of their captors, Caesar and Peter leave the laboratory to greet the others with Rylander jokingly mentioning that he would guard the equipment. Although Caesar mentions the situation, his brother punches him in the face, with Dr. Meechum casually mentioning that he deserved it. He tries to open the doors so that they can stop the Consortium, but the system is locked down. In the room with the six chambers, Van Kleiss walks in on the Consortium. Black Knight mentions his shaved visage, but the mad scientist simply laughs off the assertion that they will gain anything from this procedure. Van Kleiss declares that his intention was to take the power of the Meta-Nanites for himself from the very beginning. He explains that Rex's parents had caught him trying to activate the sequence years ago, and tells the assembled group that the world would have been a better place had they simply left him to his endeavors. Black Knight threatens him, but Van Kleiss remains undaunted by her empty bravado and quickly begins the experiment. Stepping into the central chamber, he prepares to steal all of their powers, but the reactor fails, destroying most of his bio-mechanical arm in the process. Rex then breaks into the room and decides to try and talk to the Meta-Nanites himself. Six tries to stop him, but Caesar mentions that there is no need before revealing that only Rex can control the power in its pure state. After obtaining god-like powers, he remains conflicted on what to do with it. Black Knight steps forward and assures him that he can do whatever he wants with the abilities granted by the Meta-Nanites. Using "the code of the power of the universe", Rex sends out a wave of energy to permanently cure all of the unstable E.V.O.s around the world and cleanse the planet of the plague created by the Nanite Event. Black Knight understands what is about to happen and orders that Consortium to follow her to safety if they want to keep a small semblance of their abilities. The group then flees the scene to avoid being caught in the wave. Around the world, E.V.O.s are cured by the power of the Meta-Nanites, among them are Rex's friends from Hong Kong. NoFace is seen standing in the ruined remains of the Bug Jar, reverting back into a teenage boy as his nanites are fixed. Back in the city, Biowulf and Skalamander are revealed to have escaped prison, but Breach appears to take take her former comrades to safety before they can be cured. Meechum and Rylander are shown watching the ordeal from the laboratory, both equally shocked by the outcome. As they continue to observe the phenomena, a security screen reveals that Breach had also appeared at the Research Facility to rescue Van Kleiss before retreating with him to an unknown location. Outside of the facility, Caesar discerns that Rex must have programmed all of the nanites in the new reactor to cure everyone in the world. Once he is finished, Rex proclaims that he never wants anyone including himself to use the Meta-Nanites again, and causes them to deactivate. At the end of it all, Rex forgives Caesar and embraces him, stating that they will always be brothers. Back at Providence, the team is seen watching a news report detailing the end of the E.V.O. infestation. White Knight grimly states that the nanites are still present, but Rex dismisses his pessimistic attitude in the face of recent events. Doctor Holiday enters saying that there are people who came to see him as Rex is visited by Cricket, Tuck and Skwydd in their human forms. Although he addresses them by their E.V.O. names, Skwydd states that he should probably go back to being called Walter now that his powers are gone. Circe also joins them and embraces Rex, reminding him that he probably put himself out of a job by curing the world. Skwydd asks Rex what he is going to do now, proposing going to school. Back at the Research Facility, Caesar is seen with the other scientists packing up some of their things as they prepare to leave. Gabriel Rylander mentions that it was nice having the team back together again, and proposes that they start a new project together. Peter Meechum angrily tells them that he would rather have a root canal with a rake and dismisses the experience as the worst time he's ever had. Surprisingly, he agrees to listen when Caesar mentions that he has some new ideas that they can work on. Later, a Providence ship is seen in the skies and Rex, Six and Bobo are on board and ready for action. When a villain attacks the city in a giant robot, Rex jumps off the ship revealing that he still has his powers. He builds his Smack Hands and prepares to fight. Trivia * Van Kleiss shaved off his beard in this episode. * After 6 years, the majority E.V.O.s are cured. But in the end of the episode, Rex conserves his powers and possibly Bobo also. A new Providence combats another threat (they show a villain in a robot at the end of the episode). * It is unknown if the Omega-1 Nanite was deactivated along with the Meta-Nanites. * This episode marks a possible sequel series of Generator Rex: **Man of Action confirmed a sequel to Heroes United, which has not aired. **Gabriel Rylander says that they should start a "new project". **Rex still retains his E.V.O. powers and possibly also Bobo. **Providence continues to operate but is now apparently deals with other issues. **Consortium and Black Knight escape with their abilities. **Van Kleiss and the Pack also seem to escape the worldwide curing event. **While the E.V.O.s are cured, nanites are still present. *The final scene in which Rex jumps out of the Keep to fight the robot mimics the first scene from The Day That Everything Changed, the difference being that instead of fighting the Multi-faced E.V.O. Rex is fighting a robot. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes